


And Dwell In Lover's Eyes

by warsfeil



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If there was one thing that Shion was certain of above all else, it was Nezumi. </i>
</p>
<p>pwp nezushi, takes place ambiguously in the timeline (it can be anything you want it to be!). basically just gratuitous intercrural smut. with shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dwell In Lover's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtificialEnemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialEnemy/gifts).



> merry christmas, aster! i hope you like it. 
> 
> i didn't have any beta this and i've NEVER WRITTEN FOR NO.6 BEFORE so i hope my first contribution is passable. (i have no idea what i'm doing, please send help!)

If there was one thing that Shion was certain of above all else, it was Nezumi. He was certain about all the parts that made Nezumi up, from his unwavering grey eyes to the fingertips that could brush across a book's surface so gently it was like they were never there at all. He was certain about Nezumi as a whole, all the perfections that made him up individually combining together in a way that was absolute in Shion's mind. As it was now, he was particularly certain about the quality of Nezumi's voice as it passed confidently over the complicated language of Shakespearian sonnets; he was certain about the heat that Nezumi's body radiated from where Shion was lying pressed against him on the narrow bed, about the skin he could feel where his hand was resting at the line where Nezumi's shirt ended, about the way all these certainties lined up together to make Shion feel like he would float away into the world Nezumi's voice and eyes and skin made, if he didn't tether himself down well enough.

Nezumi fell silent, and a part of Shion wanted to immediately demand an explanation, before he realized that Nezumi had simply reached the end of the sonnet. 

"Are you falling asleep?" Nezumi asked. 

"No," Shion replied, pushing himself up from where he'd been nestled on Nezumi's shoulder. It had been the perfect vantage point to watch Nezumi's throat move over the sounds of the poems, to feel the vibrations with every word he spoke. Being up wasn't any worse, though -- from further up, he could see Nezumi's face, look at the arch of his eyebrows and the eyes he could get lost into. "I'm not tired at all." And then, after a moment's pause, where Shion thought about the options before him and immediately picked on: "I want you to keep reading."

"Maybe _I'm_ falling asleep," Nezumi said, but he didn't look tired. He didn't seem tired, either, when he pushed himself up onto his elbows, the distance between he and Shion rapidly decreasing. 

"You don't look very tired."

"I am. I'm exhausted," Nezumi said, raising a hand to drop onto his forehead. "My throat hurts from reading so much."

"Are," Shion started, eyebrows high, "you joking?" He leaned in a little further, resting his forehead on Nezumi's. Nezumi could be getting sick -- not from reading, Shion was pretty sure that sort of thing didn't happen, but he could be getting sick in general and if his throat was sore, then --

Nezumi laughed, taking the edge of a lock of Shion's hair between his fingers. "Yeah, I'm joking."

Shion tilted his head just enough into the touch, into Nezumi's fingertips, trying desperately not to move away, and Nezumi obligingly didn't let go, kept twirling Shion's hair through his fingertips. There were words that Shion wanted to say, but he couldn't find them within him. Everything he thought felt too heavy for this moment: _I never want to leave you_ and _I will always find a way to stay by your side_ and _I want to keep the memory of your voice forever_. 

"Not marble, nor the gilded monuments of princes, shall outlive this powerful rhyme," Nezumi started. The words overwrote the ones in Shion's head, created a new symphony with Nezumi's voice as the conductor that drowned out everything Shion had been thinking before. His feelings dropped their attempt at explanation; he leaned into Nezumi's hand and Nezumi's words and Nezumi's warmth. 

"But you shall shine more bright in these contents than unsmeared stone..." Nezumi wasn't reading from the book; it was still closed on the bed next to him. He didn't need to read from it, his voice tracing over the words until they made images as clear as dawn in Shion's mind. 

"...besmear'd with sluttish time. When wasteful war shall statues overturn, and broils root out the work of masonry..."

If it were possible to drown in Nezumi, Shion would do it in an instant. If it were possible to be drowning in a person at all, Shion thought this is what it would feel like. Nezumi was both his tether and that which was letting him free fall, and Shion couldn't decide which one was making things more agonizing. Their foreheads were still pressed together, and Shion thought maybe he should move back, because he could feel his own heat as it resided in him, and he didn't want Nezumi to think less of him for it -- but Nezumi's skin was hot where Shion's hand still rested at the hem of his shirt, and Shion didn't want to lose the way Nezumi's breath felt on his cheeks. 

"...nor Mars his sword, nor war's quick fire shall burn the living record of your memory."

Nezumi's hand moved down from Shion's hair to the scar at his neck, tracing the tissue there with his thumb. Shion could feel the heat spread out from where Nezumi touched him, Nezumi's heat flowing into him to become his own. Nezumi's name was on his tongue, but Shion was so thoroughly under the spell of Nezumi's voice that he knew he couldn't give volume to it. He wouldn't do anything to break the spell he was under, even if he was capable of it. 

"'Gainst death, and all oblivious enmity shall you pace forth; your praise shall still find room even in the eyes of all posterity..."

_Nezumi_ , Shion thought, as loudly as he could, his fingers slipping dangerously on the hemline of Nezumi's shirt. His own fingertips felt clumsy, compared to Nezumi's at his throat, but he could feel Nezumi's skin and it was like electricity, hot and direct and solidifying the connection that Shion held so tightly to. 

"...that wear this world out to the ending doom. So, till the judgement that yourself arise, you live in this, and..." 

Nezumi stopped; Shion could tell the words were there, but Nezumi didn't say them. Instead, he looked at Shion deep enough that Shion thought he could come undone right there, fall to pieces under Nezumi's gaze and never need to find shape in himself again. If it was for Nezumi; if it was _with_ Nezumi, then it was enough. 

"Nezumi," Shion started, but the spell wasn't over, it wasn't even changing directions, it was a song moving from a verse to a chorus and the sweet of the words was still on Nezumi's lips when he brushed them over Shion's.

"Nezumi," Shion repeated, because it was all he could do, fingertips grabbing onto Nezumi's shirt like a lifeline. Nezumi didn't say anything, and for once, Shion didn't miss the sound of his voice, didn't find himself wanting for it when Nezumi's lips were pressed against his. When Nezumi pressed further, Shion gave in, gripping Nezumi's shoulder with the hand not occupied with Nezumi's shirt to make sure he didn't lose his balance and topple over. If he fell now, he thought he might never make it back upright again, he'd be so thoroughly lost in Nezumi. 

When Nezumi finally pulled back, Shion almost followed him reflexively, and Nezumi's laughter was hot against his lips and soft in his ears. Nezumi stayed just out of reach, face pulled mere inches away from Shion's, eyes dark with an oncoming storm. 

"...and dwell in lover's eyes," Nezumi finished, finally, with a gravity that made Shion's cheeks feel flush. He didn't have time to think about it before Nezumi was moving forward again, pressing him back against the bed and kissing him with an intensity that bordered on hunger. _Lover_ , Shion thought, liking the sound of it; _lover_ was something he thought he could easily be, when he was already so in love with Nezumi that it made his heart ache. 

Shion kissed Nezumi back with as much vigor as he could manage. His kisses were sloppy and open-mouthed and not nearly as elegant as he felt Nezumi's were, but if they could impart onto Nezumi how much he meant to Shion, how much Shion felt, then he would let his lips do the job his voice couldn't. Nezumi's hand moved down to steady himself on the bed, brushing against Shion's hip on the way, and Shion couldn't help the way he jerked up automatically, desperately wanting that touch to go further, closer, nearer. 

"Ah--" Shion started, pulling away, the embarrassment too much to ignore in the heat of the moment. "I'm sorry, Nezumi, I--"

"What are you sorry for?" Nezumi interrupted in a voice so low it immediately silenced Shion. Nezumi's gaze was all-knowing, and Shion couldn't help but wonder why he was embarrassed in front of someone who knew him so well, who could so thoroughly turn him inside-out. Nezumi's hand moved back, the metal of the bed frame creaking as Nezumi used it as leverage to hold himself up with his other hand, hovering above Shion. "This?" He dropped his hand again, resting at the inside of Shion's thigh, right next to the tightness in his pants.

"It's--"

Then Nezumi moved up, bed frame hitting the wall as he put his weight on it, pressing their hips together. The feeling of Nezumi's own growing hardness against him made Shion flush harder for a brief second before he took action, reaching back up to wrap his arms around Nezumi, to kiss him again and keep their hips sliding against each other. Nezumi let out a groan, appreciative and low, and that more than anything spurred Shion to keep going. 

"Shion," Nezumi said, when they next parted lips, resting his forehead against Shion's. They were both panting lightly, and Shion couldn't help the way his hips kept jerking slightly, desiring more than the feelings they could get through his pants, through Nezumi's pants, through too many layers separating them. "Do you want more?"

Shion wasn't sure _how_ Nezumi could talk so plainly, so easily, when Shion could barely grasp the part of his brain that ruled over language. He was amazed he could even process words, much less get a response out -- but he finally managed to nod. 

"Yes," he said, and he sounded breathless to his own ears but he didn't mind, not when the cause was Nezumi. "Yes."

"Okay," Nezumi said, and even Nezumi, flawless, infallible Nezumi, sounded dazed. "Then roll over."

Shion thought if he blushed any harder it would turn him red from head to toe, but he did. Before he could even finish the movement he felt Nezumi's hands on his hips, reaching around to undo his pants. Shion couldn't help the quiet gasp he made at the touch, especially when Nezumi leaned down to press kisses at the nape of his neck, at his shoulders.

"And-- take your shirt off," Nezumi said. 

Should he be embarrassed that he might seem over-eager? Shion wasn't sure, but he dragged his shirt off as quickly as he could, fingers stumbling on the buttons with the desire to go faster. Nezumi undid his pants, dragged them down his thighs without touching Shion's skin, and Shion leaned forward into the pillow so let Nezumi drag them all the way off.

He was naked and under Nezumi and he wanted it, wanted him, wanted Nezumi with every fibre of his being, and any trace of lingering embarrassment was banished when Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion from behind and pressed his chest against Shion's back, just as naked as Shion was. 

"Nezumi--" Shion started, because just feeling wasn't enough, feeling was only half of it -- but then he felt Nezumi's length pressing against his thighs, sliding in between them, slippery with pre-come. 

Nezumi let out a groan that was almost a hiss and then buried it in the side of Shion's neck, drowned it out in small kisses to Shion's nape, to his shoulders, to his back. Shion didn't even try to muffle himself. The feeling of Nezumi sliding against him from behind was almost overwhelming, too much for him and not enough at the same time. Nezumi shifted his hips backwards and forwards again, the slick slide easy between Shion's thighs, and Shion clenched them reflexively. The action elicited a sharp staccato noise from Nezumi, like a music measure played out before it was meant to.

"Nezumi--" Shion managed, the plea on his lips but he couldn't quite get it out. Nezumi's free hand moved around, reached down and wrapped itself around Shion's dick and pumped, out of rhythm with Nezumi's hips but Shion couldn't blame him. If it felt half as good for Nezumi as it did for Shion, then he couldn't blame him, because Shion could barely contain any conscious thought when his present was so filled with warm skin and soft noises and the smell of Nezumi all over him, all around him.

Shion let his head fall onto the pillows for a moment, clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to focus. He felt like he was out of sync with his body: all he could feel was Nezumi's hand on him, Nezumi's chest against his back, Nezumi between his legs. He could hear Nezumi's unsteady breathing in his ear and it felt like it was out of time, like maybe he was outside his body, like maybe he didn't _have_ a body -- he was nothing but these sensations, everything that Nezumi was and was doing to him wrapped together.

He needed to ground himself before he was lost.

"Nezumi, I," Shion said, and he couldn't get it all out at once, had to break to let out a quiet high note as Nezumi thumbed over the head of his cock. "I, I want to face you--" 

Nezumi stuttered to a stop, and for a heartbreaking moment Shion thought he had done something wrong, that he had asked too much, that it wasn't what Nezumi wanted.

"It might not feel as good," Nezumi said, but his hand was still wrapped around Shion, they were still pressed together, and the anxiety rushed back out of Shion as quickly as it had started.

"It'll feel good." Shion shifted enough to look over his shoulder, to look back at Nezumi, to meet stormy gray eyes with his own. "It'll feel good, as long as it's with you."

Nezumi's cheeks tinged pink even as he let go, shifted backwards so he was sitting upright. It gave Shion the room he needed to roll back over, lean back uncertainly on his elbows and try to pretend like he didn't feel like he was on display, like he wasn't just waiting for Nezumi's touch.

"Okay," Nezumi said, unnessecarily, and then leaned back in to kiss Shion again. The moan Shion let out was wanton, and it was too loud in his own ears but didn't seem to phase Nezumi -- if anything, it only incited him more. It was awkward for a moment to position themselves, Shion sitting up on his knees and leaning against Nezumi as Nezumi pressed back into the warm heat of his thighs. 

" _Oh_ ," Shion said, because it was different now. The angle and the position were different, but he didn't care about that, didn't even care as Nezumi unsteadily wrapped a hand back around Shion's length. What was different was the way he could see Nezumi, see the look in his eyes that darkened with every jerk of his hips, see the way Nezumi looked back at Shion. He could see himself in Nezumi's eyes, and it made his chest so tight he thought his heart might stop beating.

"Ah--" Then Shion was coming, hard and fast and too early, much earlier than he'd wanted. He buried his face in Nezumi's neck as he came, stars the same color as a storm flashing across his vision as he spasmed in Nezumi's grip. He thought, maybe, that he managed to say Nezumi's name, muffled into the skin of his neck, or maybe all he managed were a few incoherent, unintelligible vowel sounds. At any rate, Nezumi wasn't far behind him: the arm he had wrapped around Shion tightened, his movements faster and more erratic until they stilled completely. 

They both stayed like that, for a moment, frozen but for the way they both struggled to breath, to calm their rapidly beating hearts in the aftermath. Finally, Shion drew back, looking at Nezumi and pressing their foreheads back together again. Nezumi met his gaze, and Shion drifted into it, lost in a cloudy day that felt more like home than anything else ever had.

"And dwell in lover's eyes," Shion repeated, carefully, trying to mimic Nezumi's tone as best he could. Nezumi didn't respond verbally, cheeks pink and mouth open in a crooked smile as his breathing calmed down, and so Shion leaned in to brush their noses together, brush a kiss across Nezumi's lips. Nezumi was the one that he could fall into and the one who would hold him together at the same time, and Shion remained more certain about that than he'd ever been about anything in his life ever before.


End file.
